401 : Revival
by me11
Summary: The fallout following Covenant. Chlex centered. Episode 1 in my fictional 4th season.
1. Teaser

**Revival  
**  
_A/N: This is just a shortish story that I thought of after watching Covenant. That cliffhanger left me so eager for a conclusion, so here it is... There won't be a lot of Clark or Lana though, it's going to focus on those who were left behind in Smallville, namely Lex and Chloe and the Kents. Clark will return eventually though._

_Rating is just PG, nothing you wouldn't see on TV, at least for now... Chlex is the only possible ship, besides of course Martha/Jonathan (though I'm not going to write for them) already being established._

It rained that night in Smallville. The whole of Kansas was drenched in the warm June shower. Martha Kent stood watching as the rain extinguished the fiery symbol in the yard, leaving behind a black outline, and the scent of burning field.  
  
Maria Ordenez entered the Luthor study with a food-laden tray, only to discover her employer lying on the cold stone floor, clutching at his throat. Lex Luthor's cool blue eyes fluttered shut as the falling rain drowned out Maria's gasp, the crash of the tray as it fell to the floor, and her hurried race to the telephone.  
  
The dirt floor of the cave began to dampen from the humid air, product of the tumultuous shower. Jonathan Kent's still form lay unmoving as the water began to stream in.  
  
Miles from Smallville the shower helped to quell the flames from the previously standing safe house. Red and white beams of light cut through the sheets of water, and rescue workers hurriedly pushed two stretchers into waiting ambulances. Gabe Sullivan's body was protected from the rain by the black body bag that had been zipped over him. His daughter, Chloe Sullivan, was on her way to Metropolis General, an artificial airway down her throat and an IV pumping heavy antibiotics and morphine into her burned body.  
  
And Clark Kent slept peacefully on his journey, not realizing what he left behind.


	2. One

**Chapter 1**  
  
Smallville Medical Center was having a nice, quiet night – for a change. Or at least it was, until the emergency doors were thrown open and a stretcher was pushed in. One of the doctors, a stressed out looking man, early thirties, ran to greet the paramedic's. "What have we got?" he demanded, leading them to an exam room.  
  
"White male, age 23 years, name is Alexander Luthor," the first paramedic stated.  
  
"What happened?" the doctor, James King, asked.  
  
"Looks like he was poisoned," the second paramedic told him.  
  
"BP?" King questioned.  
  
"100 over 60 and dropping," the first one said again.  
  
King turned to the awaiting nurses. "I need a stomach pump, and get him hooked up; keep an eye on his vitals." The nurses hurried to carry out the doctor's orders and King and the paramedics transferred Lex onto an exam table. The machine was now there, and King began to insert the tube down Lex's throat. A loud, telltale beep sounded from one of the monitors.  
  
"Doctor," nurse Linda Kaplan called. "Pulse is gone."  
  
King reached for the diffibulator paddles, checking the voltage. "Charging," he called. "Clear!" The nurses all stepped away and King held the paddles to Lex's chest. The pulse didn't change. "Increase voltage!" King told the nurses. "Charging...clear!" He shocked Lex again.  
  
A short, steadily repeating beep resonated from the monitor. Linda sighed in relief. "We have a pulse."

* * *

Metropolis general was not having a quiet night. So, when the paramedics pushed Chloe Sullivan into Emergency, they had to dodge several people. A kindly looking doctor rushed to greet them, a young resident hot on his heels.  
  
"Female, 17 years," the paramedic told the older doctor, Maury Price. "Burn victim: she has severe third degree burns and possible head trauma."  
  
"Exam 4," Price directed the paramedics and then turned to his resident. "Page Dr. Kim, he's the Burn Unit specialist."  
  
"Yes doctor," Kayla Russell nodded and hurried off to the nearest phone. Price followed the paramedics into exam 4.  
  
"What's her name?" he asked them.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan," the first one replied.  
  
Price frowned. "Why do I know that name?" he asked them as they transferred Chloe onto an exam table.  
  
"She was one of the key witnesses in the Luthor trial," the other one replied. Price looked down at the girl in surprise, knowing that this was probably not an accident.

* * *

Martha Kent drove herself to the caves, knowing that Jonathan and Clark would be there. When she arrived she found no trace of her son, but did discover her husband, lying on the ground, water pooling around him.  
  
"Jonathan!" she cried and ran to feel for a pulse. She found one, but it was very faint. Knowing that is was unsafe to move him, she ran back to the car and found her cell phone.  
  
Five minutes later Martha was climbing into an ambulance behind two paramedics and a stretcher holding her husband, en route to Smallville Medical Center.

* * *

Kayla watched attentively as Doctors Price and Kim worked on reviving the young girl. Chloe Sullivan's clothes were peeled carefully from her body, patches of charred skin coming off as well. Kayla's eyes began to tingle at the sight.  
  
Somehow, the front of the girl's body was not as seriously burned as the back. Miraculously, Chloe's face was marred only by a large cut down her left cheek, and a lot of soot. Dr. Kim ordered a large dose of antibiotics for her IV.  
  
"Burns can become infected very easily if they're not kept sterile," Price explained to Kayla. "With burns this severe, and infection could kill her."  
  
A nurse ran in with two X-Ray sheets in her hands. "Doctor," she called and clipped the sheets onto a light board. Doctor Price looked over the X-Rays and then returned to Dr. Kim and Kayla.  
  
"There is some swelling," Price told them. "But it looks like it should go down; I think she'll wake up."  
  
"The burns are quite severe," Dr. Kim announced. "I want to transfer her to intensive care until she wakes up, then to the burn unit."  
  
"I'll phone intensive care," Kayla told him, happy to be doing something. "Have them set up a sterilized environment."

* * *

Lex Luthor sat morosely in his hospital bed in Smallville Medical Center. He had a private room – naturally – and had the television turned on to a morning newscast from Metropolis. Lex wasn't watching it though, he'd just found the silence too unnerving and had switched the TV on hoping for some distraction. It wasn't helping, and Lex found himself going over and over in his head what had happened the night before.  
  
There was no doubt in Lex's mind that Lionel had been responsible for the poisoned drink; he was however deeply surprised that his father would go so far as to try and kill his heir.  
  
A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts. Lex looked up to see Martha Kent slip into his room, a bouquet of balloons in her hand. "Mrs. Kent," he greeted her in surprise. She smiled.  
  
"Hello Lex," she handed him the balloons. "You didn't strike me as the flower type." This time he smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Lex put the balloons on his bedside table and turned to her seriously. "I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
Martha nodded sadly. "I was here already," she looked pained. "Jonathan was brought in last night – he'll be fine," she added, seeing his concerned look. "And I overheard the doctor asking for your chart."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Mr. Kent will be okay," Lex told her sincerely. He wondered if Clark had told her about his discovery at the mansion. "Is Clark around?"  
  
Martha paled. "No, he's . . . away," she averted her eyes briefly. "May I ask, what happened to you Lex? Why are you in here?"  
  
Lex smirked bitterly. "Just a slight case of poisoned drink," he saw her shock. "I'll survive. Though, I haven't decided what I'm going to do about my father?"  
  
"You think that Lionel was responsible for this?" Martha gasped.  
  
"I know he did," Lex toyed with the hem of his blanked, and action that made obvious the fact that he was just by his father actions. An awkward silence filled the room.  
  
"And in local news, two witnesses from Wednesday's Luthor trial have been hospitalized," the newscaster's voice caught their attention. "Billionaire heir Lex Luthor is currently recuperating in Smallville Medical Center after a near-fatal poisoning attempt made last night. Luthor Corp spokespersons report that Mr. Luthor is in stable condition and will have a full recovery.  
  
Key eyewitness Chloe Sullivan remains in intensive care at Metropolis General Hospital after a late night explosion took the life of her father, Gabriel Sullivan, and left her with severe third degree burns and head trauma. Hospital spokespersons released that Ms. Sullivan is in critical condition and has yet to regain consciousness.  
  
Coincidentally, both Lex Luthor and Chloe Sullivan delivered key testimonies in Wednesday's Lionel Luthor murder trial. The whereabouts of third eyewitness, Clark Kent, are still unconfirmed. In other news. . ."  
  
Lex sucked in a gulp of air and blinked blandly at the television set; Martha covered her mouth in shock, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

TBC... 


	3. Two

**Chapter Two**  
  
Doctor Kim peered through the plastic window in the curtain surrounding Chloe Sullivan's bed. The girl had been placed in a closed, sterile room, at least until her burns healed some. The risk on infection was extremely high for a burn victim with her degree of injury.  
  
"Okay?" a cool voice asked from behind his shoulder. Dr. Kim tore his sight away from the window and turned to face the man that had disturbed him. Lex Luthor stood in front of him, disdainfully eyeing the sterile scrub set he'd been forced to change into. When Kim had told him about the sterile environment, Luthor had changed immediately out of his Armani suit – but that didn't mean he was happy with the new attire.  
  
"Yes, you may go in now," Kim nodded approvingly. "Just be aware that her skin is very sensitive to any stimulation."  
  
"Will it hurt her?" Lex asked him, appearing for a brief moment like someone other than the cold-hearted man that Kim had seen in the media.  
  
"She won't feel any pain," Kim assured him. "We've been giving her large quantities of morphine."  
  
"Has she woken up yet?" Lex asked, the same concerned expression.  
  
"Not yet," Kim shook his head. When Lex frowned, he hurried to reassure him. "The swelling from the head trauma has gone down now, and there appears to be no ill effects mentally. She could wake up anytime now, but the morphine will be exhausting her physically."  
  
"And emotionally?" Lex prompted.  
  
"Chloe may not want to wake up just yet," Dr. Kim told him carefully. "She's in a constant physical pain, without the morphine it would be unbearable. Also, a traumatic experience like the one that she's been through . . . she may be waiting for a reason to wake up; a familiar voice or face. You're her first visitor besides the hospital staff."  
  
Lex nodded. "When she does wake up," he peered through the window at her sleeping form. "Who will tell her about her father?"  
  
"Preferably we would have a friend or relative do so," Kim sighed. "In Chloe's case, with no family around, we have staff psychologists that are trained to handle these types of situations –"  
  
"No!" Lex interrupted him. "I'll bring in someone to break the news to her, someone she trusts." Dr. Kim nodded to indicate that he understood, and then gestured for Lex to go into the room.  
  
There were several monitors hooked up around her bed, as well as a large IV bag, slowly releasing various drugs into her bloodstream. Lex pulled a nearby chair over to her bedside; it was hard white plastic, and very uncomfortable, but was better than nothing.  
  
He sat for a moment, taking in the bandages that adorned the exposed skin of her arms. Lex knew that if the blankets were not in the way he would see the same bandages on her legs and back as well. Miraculously, her face didn't have a trace of burned skin, only a narrow cut on her left cheek; and that was almost healed.  
  
'Probably won't even scar," Lex thought to himself. Carefully, he reached out and took her hand in his, mindful to not put any pressure on the bandages. Chloe let out a tiny moan at the contact. He loosened his grip on her hand completely, feeling guilty for hurting her even more. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Chloe. . ."  
  
She stirred again. Lex sat up a bit straighter, eyes roaming her face desperately; he hadn't touched her that time. Chloe moaned again. "Chloe?" he asked, louder this time.  
  
"Mmm," Chloe turned her face in his direction.  
  
"Chloe?" Lex leaned forward eagerly as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked at him a couple of times, letting her eyes search his face.  
  
"Hey," she greeted quietly and grimaced slightly when she noted the machines around her.  
  
"Hi," Lex smiled in relief.  
  
"Do I –"she swallowed slowly before looking deep into his eyes. "Do I know you?"  
  
Lex's grin dropped swiftly, and his eyes widened. "W-what?" he stammered uncharacteristically. Chloe blinked once more at him . . . and then broke into one of her trademark grins.  
  
"Gotcha Luthor," she smirked. Lex grinned at himself and ran a hand over his head.  
  
"You scared me," he admitted. Chloe smiled again and then turned serious. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Kind of numb," she yawned. "I'm really tired."  
  
"That's probably the morphine," Lex told her, knowing that she would appreciate him telling her the truth. "They've been giving you a lot of it so you're not in pain from the burns." He reached for the summons button and called for a nurse. Chloe looked down at her bandaged hands.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked him warily.  
  
"What do you remember?" Lex placed his hand on hers gently. The action seemed to alert Chloe to the fact that something was wrong.  
  
"I remember going to the safe house," she said slowly, memory working to remember. "I followed Dad in, closed the door. . . and next thing I know, I'm in here. Wait! Where's my Dad? Lex!"  
  
"Okay Chloe," Lex tried to calm her down. "Just relax for a minute, someone will be here in a minute –"  
  
"No!" she struggled to sit up. "Lex, what's going on? Where is my Dad? Is he okay?"  
  
Lex painted on the neutral face that he'd long since perfected. "Chloe, if you don't calm down you're going to hurt yourself," he ignored her question. "I mean it, take a deep breath." Chloe shot him a dirty look before relaxing back onto the pillow and sucking in several shaky breaths.  
  
Dr. Kim chose that moment to join them, and he slipped into Chloe's room with a pleasant expression on his face. "Chloe," he greeted her warmly. "It's nice to see you awake. I'm Doctor Kim. I've been handling your case since you were brought in to Metropolis General on Thursday night. How are you feeling?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Dandy," she snarked. "I love not knowing what's going on, where I am, what day it is –"  
  
"I see your charming attitude is unaffected," Lex cut in. Chloe shot him another look and turned to the doctor.  
  
"So when can I get out of here?" Chloe asked Kim. "I want to find my Dad, maybe have a Josh Hartnett movie fest." Dr. Kim looked at Lex warily, for a second, before giving Chloe a placating smile.  
  
"Well Chloe," he pulled up a second chair and sat beside Lex. "You have several third degree burns, covering about 40% of you body. You're going to have to be kept in a sterile environment –"he gestured around them. "- To keep the burn from becoming infected. So will be a while before you'll be able to leave. I'm sorry."  
  
Chloe nodded slowly and averted her eyes. Lex could see them filling with unshed tears. "Do you have any questions concerning the treatment that you're going to receive?" Kim asked her.  
  
"Are they going to heal completely?" she asked the doctor.  
  
"We hope so," Kim smiled sadly. "But there will be a lot of scarring. You've lost the epidermal layer of the skin on a large portion of your body, so once it's healed it will never look the same as it did." Chloe looked away again and Kim took that as his cue to leave. "I'll leave you with Mr. Luthor now. If you have anymore questions, I'll be around in about two hours to check on your meds."  
  
"Thank you Doctor," Lex nodded to Kim and allowed the older man to leave. "Chloe?" Lex asked her timidly when she made no effort to speak to him.  
  
Chloe turned to him again, eyes glistening. "Lex, what happened?" she choked out. "What's going on?" He shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"If you'd like I could go and call Martha Kent," he suggested, thinking she might prefer hearing the news from someone other than a Luthor. "I could have her here within the hour –"  
  
"No," Chloe shook her head. "Just tell me, what happened?"  
  
"Chloe," Lex took her hand again, as much for his own support as for hers. "There was an accident – an explosion. When you closed the door on your way into the house. . ."  
  
Chloe's breathing became labored. "My Dad?" she blinked rapidly, trying not to cry in front of him. "Is he. . ."  
  
Lex swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm sorry Chloe," he whispered. She wasn't stupid; she knew what had happened without having to be told. Her shoulders began to shake as she sobbed silently. Lex felt sick.

* * *

TBC... 


	4. Three

**Chapter Three**  
  
_A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all of the reviews! NewMD, thanks for the tips; I realized just after I read your post that you were right about the antibiotics; I looked in a medical encyclopedia at work. Some of the medical jargon is off, but I'm going to just leave it, now that's it already up, and hopefully those who actually do know proper medical procedure will be able to ignore the blatant mistakes in the story. :0) For the record, I did find out that burn victims aren't given a lot of morphine because they run the risk of having their heart rate slow down. The next few chapters will reflect that, so bear with me...  
  
I missed some of Talisman and all of the episode just before the finale, so if someone could tell me exactly what happened to Pete I'd really appreciate it. (Where is he living, with whom, why did he go, does he still have family in Smallville, etc...)  
  
Everyone looking to see Chloe take a painful physical recovery, you may want to back out now . . . ;0)_

_

* * *

_  
Lex pulled his Porsche into one of the parking stalls on the third level parking lot at Metropolis General on Saturday morning. The place was packed already and it was only ten o'clock, probably a direct result of Friday night escapades.  
  
He'd spent most of the previous evening and that morning making phone calls to various members of the extended Sullivan family, informing them of Gabe's passing and Chloe's status. Lex and Martha Kent had divided up the contact list, both feeling the need to help out with funeral arrangements as Chloe was unable to do so herself. They'd decided that Gabe would be cremated (and through her drug induced haze, Chloe had agreed), but any services would be put off until she was well enough to attend.  
  
A rather large bouquet of flowers was resting safely on his passenger seat. Lex walked around his car and carefully removed the bouquet, a pricey mixture of exotic lilies and orchids, and hurried to catch the elevator. He got off on the sixth floor and headed towards the wing labeled "Burn Unit", where Chloe had been moved once she'd regained consciousness.  
  
When he was looking up at the signs on the wall, he didn't see the man walking around the corner in his direction. They collided. "Sorry," Lex reached out to steady the guy.  
  
"S'okay," the man muttered. Lex peered at him closely; he looked familiar.  
  
"Do I know you?" Lex asked him. The guy shook his bald head.  
  
"Don't think so," he grinned, looking almost menacing. "Must be the hairstyle." Lex raised his eyebrows at that.  
  
"Must be," he nodded. "Sorry again." The man walked off then, and Lex watched him for a few seconds more, nagging suspicion at the back of his mind. He shrugged and made his way to the nurse's station and set the flowers down.  
  
"Those are lovely," the middle aged nurse gestured to the flowers. Her nametag read Sandra Connor, and she had the look of someone who'd been there at least three hours too long. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I hope so," Lex gave her one of his most charming smiles, knowing it wouldn't hurt to get on one of the nurses good side. "I'm looking for Chloe Sullivan's room, she was moved here this morning from intensive care."  
  
Sandra checked a chart on the desk. "Sullivan...room 614," she frowned. "Poor kid, she's still in pretty bad shape."  
  
"Is there any news on her condition?" Lex asked her. Sandra eyed him warily, knowing that he wasn't family. She seemed to take pity on him though; or perhaps, she just knew that Chloe wouldn't have family coming to see her.  
  
"No, not much change I'm afraid," Sandra shook her head. "Although the good news is that there seems to be no infection –"an alarm sounding from a panel behind her cut her off. She whipped around to see which patient it was. Lex followed her gaze and saw the blue light flashing beside a label marked 614. Sandra grabbed for the phone quickly. "Code Blue room 614," she announced over the page system.  
  
Lex followed her when she rushed off down a nearby hallway. "What's going on?" he demanded when they stopped in front of Chloe's room.  
  
"Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here," Sandra told him sharply, already hurrying into a sterile gown and gloves.  
  
"Stay here?" Lex cried in disbelief. "What's going on?" Lex recognized the doctor that ran over. "Dr. Kim!"  
  
"Mr. Luthor," Kim replied, hurrying into the gown that Sandra was holding out for him. Two more nurses arrived as well. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to wait here. I'll find you when we have news."  
  
With that Kim and Sandra were gone, the other nurses following momentarily after, and Lex was left alone to wait. He peered anxiously through the window, watching them run around frantically. When Dr' Kim reached for the diffibulator paddles, Lex forced himself to look away, and began pacing across the hallway.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Dr. Kim came back out. "We've stabilized her," he told Lex and removed his gown and gloves.  
  
"What happened?" Lex demanded all trace of pleasantries gone. Kim looked baffled.  
  
"Chloe's IV bag had residue of some kind of mineral in it. We'll send it to the lab to be analyzed, but it looks to be traces of magnesium sulfate. The excess magnesium slowed her heart rate and altered the state of her blood vessels."  
  
"How did this happen?" Lex roared. "Shouldn't your staff be informed not to give magnesium sulfate to a burn victim?"  
  
"My staff didn't give it to her," Kim told him. "They know better. A burn victim like Chloe needs to have her body fluids kept at a certain level; we wouldn't bring magnesium sulfate anywhere near her."  
  
"Then who –"Lex remembered the man he'd ran into earlier. Of course he looked familiar; he'd been one of Lionel's men. "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
Kim looked pained. "We're going to need to run some tests to be sure, but it looks like the magnesium sulfate has caused an infection in some of the burnt tissues. We can give her antibiotics and increase her electrolytes – hopefully before the infection spreads to her circulatory or nervous systems."  
  
Lex didn't need to ask what would happen if it did. "I want security on watch at her room, around the clock," Lex told him seriously. "No one is to get in that room unless they have a legitimate reason to be there."  
  
"I agree," Kim nodded. "Obviously Chloe needs some form of protection. I can have hospital security watch –"  
  
Lex shook his head and the doctor immediately stopped talking. "I have my own security team," he told Kim. "They can stand watch. I'll call them in right away." Lex began to walk to the nearest exit door, already pulling out his cell phone. "Get me a list of all staff members that will be allowed access to her for the next week," Lex ordered, not looking back.

* * *

One hour later there were two large guards stationed outside Chloe's door, each of them well armed and glaring menacingly at anyone who approached. Each had two lists on them; one was a roster of all hospital staff members permitted in Chloe's room, the other was a list that Lex had compiled of every visitor that was permitted.  
  
"If anyone comes that is not on one of those lists I want them detained, and you are to call me right away," Lex ordered them before he went in to see Chloe. He suited up in the standard scrubs and went in to see her. She was awake now. "Hi," he greeted, his tone markedly different that the one he'd just used with his security team. "How are you doing?"  
  
Chloe stared blankly back at him. "Great," she scoffed. "I feel great. It's such a thrill knowing that someone out there is just waiting to kill me off." He sat down.  
  
"I have my private security team stationed outside your door at all times," Lex assured her. "No one gets in here without me knowing. "Okay?"  
  
"The same security team that let you be poisoned?" she asked doubtfully.  
  
"No," Lex smirked bitterly. "A better team."  
  
"Okay," she winced slightly. He gave her a concerned look. "Dr. Kim told me that they can't increase my morphine anymore," she explained.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lex said quietly. He felt completely useless, knowing that he could hire every security guard in the country, and buy her every flower in the world, but he still couldn't really help her. Chloe's morale was obviously low. Her father had died, she was in real physical pain, and her prognosis wasn't good. "I..." Lex struggled for something to say. "I brought you some flowers... but they said that I couldn't bring them in. Didn't want them to make the infection worse."  
  
"Thanks anyways," she tried to smile but couldn't quite seem to make her face cooperate. Lex watched her blank expression and felt rather sick.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" he asked her eagerly. "A book? Maybe they'll let me bring a lap top in for you."  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Not worth it," she nodded to the IV stand. "I'm knocked out most of the time."  
  
"Okay then, "he nodded. The more he looked at her, the more depressed he got. She didn't even look like the same snarky girl he'd known just a month ago.  
  
"I should have listened," she said quietly after what had seemed like ages of silence. "You warned me that he would try something, but I didn't listen. We should have never gone through with that trial."  
  
"Chloe," Lex leaned towards her. He began to put his hand over hers but then remembered that the doctor had told him not to touch any areas of skin that had been burned. He dropped his own hand in frustration. "This isn't your fault, you know that. If anything," he closed his eyes, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you, like I said I would. This shouldn't have happened..."  
  
"Just," Chloe silenced him and caught his eyes with her own, looked pleading into him. "Make sure that the Kent's are okay. With Clark gone, they'll have no one to watch out for them. Please?"  
  
"It's already done," Lex assured her. Chloe nodded and then yawned. "Get some sleep," he told her. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."  
  
Chloe smiled weakly before closing her eyes. It took less than five minutes for her to fall asleep, her chest raising and falling in a steady rhythm. Lex stood up quietly, and made his way to the door. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he had some things to take care of.

* * *

The guards at the Kansas State Penitentiary opened a large metal door and led Lionel Luthor, clad in and orange jumpsuit and military-esqe haircut, into a holding cell. Lionel walked, the best he could with all of his limbs in shackles, over to the large gated fence where his son awaited him.  
  
He smiled a sadistic smile at Lex. "You're looking well son," Lionel sneered in greeting.  
  
"Sorry," Lex sneered back. "Looks like you could stand to hire more efficient help, Dad." He spat the last word out.  
  
"I don't know," Lionel shrugged. "They're not all bad. How is Miss Sullivan doing by the way?" Lex grabbed viciously at the fence.  
  
"Keep your lackey's away from her!" Lex yelled. Lionel laughed.  
  
"Temper, temper Lex," he scolded. "You have an image to uphold."  
  
"If Chloe doesn't make it you're going to pray for that liver disease to kill you quicker," Lex seethed.  
  
"Are you threatening me Lex?" Lionel feigned shock. "Because you have a lot to learn about intimidation son."  
  
"I think you've taught me everything I need to know," Lex released the fence.  
  
"I don't know about that," Lionel smiled.  
  
"I do," Lex nodded. "Besides, I don't need to intimidate you. I just have to sit back and watch you hang yourself."  
  
"My being behind bars doesn't mean that I've lost this fight," Lionel informed. "You should know that Lex."  
  
"The winner will be the last one standing, Dad," Lex reminded him. "When this is all over I'll be standing on an inheritance of several billion dollars and full control over Luthor Corp. You'll sit in your prison cell until you die. While you're tied up in court with appeal after appeal, I'll be biding my time until you drop dead and I can convert your empire into Lex Corp and run things the way that I want to." Lex began to walk away.  
  
"You know very well that I won't be here forever Lex," Lionel called after him, sounding a little uncertain now.  
  
Lex stopped and turned to face him again, knowing it would be the last time that he did so, a dark grin on his face. "You're right Dad," he nodded. "Forever is a long time. And you've only got a couple of months." Then he left.

* * *

TBC... 


	5. Four

**Chapter Four**

_A/N: Sorry for the slow update! I've been really busy with work and haven't had a chance to type this up yet, but I do have a lot written, it's just a matter of getting it onto the computer. :0) So I decided to make this into my own version on Season 4; I hope I'm better at updating it then I was at my Gilmore Girls Season 4. Here's hoping..._

_Thanks for all of the kind reviews, just keep in mind that I'm not entirely familiar with exact medical practices and legal terms etc, I'm just doing this for entertainment. :0)_

Pete Ross watched eagerly out of the small window in front of him. He could make out the Metropolis skyline below him, fast approaching. The company on the Luthor jet wasn't great, but the legroom was fantastic. He fastened his seatbelt when the pilot announced that they were about to land at Metropolis International Airport. Lex had sent for Pete right after he'd left Chloe at the hospital Saturday afternoon.  
  
It was now Sunday morning and Pete eagerly disembarked the plane, duffle bag in hand, and hurried over to where Lex was leaned up against his lime waiting. "Pete," Lex held out a hand in greeting. Pete shook the offered hand and nodded, pushing aside his resentment for Lex; he figured that anyone who would go through all of this trouble for Chloe deserved his respect.  
  
"Hey Lex," Pete returned and climbed in the limo after him.  
  
"How was the flight?" Lex asked him.  
  
"Good," Pete grinned. "Nice ride, better than flying coach." Lex smirked at that.  
  
"Metropolis General," Lex told the driver.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital a half an hour later. Pet had wanted to pick up some flowers for Chloe, but Lex told him not to bother. Instead they bought her several magazines. Dr. Kim met them outside of Chloe's door. Lex introduced Pete to him.  
  
"I was just about to call you," Kim told Lex, his expression grim. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. The infection has spread through parts of Chloe's central nervous system. She's in a coma."  
  
"What?" Pete cried out, clutching desperately at the dozen magazines in his hands. "No!"  
  
"Will she wake up?" Lex asked the doctor, trying not to sound as broken up as Pete.  
  
"She's not responding to the antibiotics," Kim shook his head. "I'm afraid the infection is going to spread throughout her other major systems, most likely her cardiovascular and respiratory systems. When it does... she doesn't have much time left. From the rate it's going, a couple of days at most. I'm sorry."  
  
Pete looked crushed. "You go in," Lex told him. "I'll phone the Kent's." Pete nodded and went to change, stopping once to look back at him.  
  
"Thank you for getting me here," Pete told Lex sincerely. Lex nodded to him and then made his way over to the payphones.  
  
Martha and Jonathan Kent drove into Metropolis as soon as Lex called. He'd offered them the helicopter but they'd declined. "We need a bit of time to brace ourselves," Martha had told Lex. He took that to mean that Jonathan knew about Lex investigating Clark, and didn't want to accept any help from a Luthor.  
  
Pete was currently in Chloe's room. They'd called Lana in Paris from Chloe's bedside phone, so that Lana could say good-bye to her roommate. In the hallway, Lex, Martha and Jonathan waited silently.  
  
"Oh," Martha remembered. "I got a hold of Chloe's uncle. He and his family are in Florida for a family vacation. They're coming home as soon as they can arrange a flight." Lex nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
"If only Clark..." Jonathan trailed off when he noticed Lex listened attentively. Lex had been wondering where Clark was, but it was obvious that even if the Kent's did know, they wouldn't be telling him.  
  
'Just as well,' thought Lex. 'There's not much he could do if he was here.'  
  
Pete chose that moment to exit the room, his eyes looking decidedly redder than they had earlier. "Well Lana's already talking about coming back," Pete sat down in the empty chair beside Lex. "But I don't think Chloe would have wanted..." he trailed off.  
  
"I just don't understand what happened," Jonathan exclaimed loudly, his frustration obvious. "I thought they were giving her medication to stop the infection from getting worse."  
  
"They're doctors not miracle healers," Martha sighed. She had a wet tissue clutched in her hand and used it to dab at her eyes.  
  
"Unfortunately," Lex muttered, echoing Jonathan's frustration with the hospital staff. Beside him, Pete suddenly sat up very straight.  
  
"I think I have an idea," Pete grinned, a plan forming.

* * *

Lex shuttered involuntarily when he and Pete walked up the stone steps into the Belle Reve Psychiatric Facility. Though he couldn't remember the time he spent there, he knew that it had been bad. Pete didn't seem to notice though, because he was making his way towards the front desk where a large middle-aged nurse was standing.  
  
"We need to see Cyrus Krupp," Pete told her. "It's an emergency."  
  
She looked at Pete skeptically but then her gaze fell on Lex. "Just a minute," she picked up a phone. Ten minutes later Lex and Pete were sitting in a small cubicle, waiting for one of the orderlies to bring Cyrus in. The door hinges creaked loudly when they were pushed open. A small boy entered, whom Lex had never seen before but Pete seemed to recognize, and eyed Pete and Lex warily.  
  
"You're Clark's friend," Cyrus sat on the third chair and stared unnervingly at Pete. The kid was weird.  
  
"That's right, I'm Pete Ross," Pete nodded, relieved that Cyrus knew who he was. "This is Lex Luthor."  
  
Cyrus looked at Lex with wide eyes, not because he was impressed but because he had a sort of permanently shocked look on his face. "Hey," he nodded to Lex.  
  
"Hello Cyrus," Lex greeted politely. "How are you?"  
  
Cyrus stared at him for a second and turned back to Pete, ignoring the question. "What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"We need your help," Pete admitted. "Do you remember my friend Chloe?"  
  
"The cute reporter?" Cyrus questioned. "Yeah, she was nosy. Why?"  
  
"She's in the hospital," Lex told him.  
  
"Sorry," Cyrus looked blankly at them. "That's too bad." Lex almost growled and the boy, and even Pete seemed to be taking deep breaths.  
  
"She doesn't have much time Cyrus," Pete told him desperately, leaning forward on his knees.  
  
"Where's Clark?" Cyrus asked, ignoring Pete's plea.  
  
"Clark's gone AWOL," Pete told him shortly. "He won't be around."  
  
"So what? You want me to help your friend, is that it?" Cyrus asked. When Pete nodded, Cyrus tilted his head slightly, appraising them. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because she needs it," Lex said seriously. "Because you're the only one who can."  
  
"Clark would want you to," Pete added.  
  
Cyrus looked like he was considering it. "Well, I'd like to help you out," he nodded towards the door where a large orderly stood waiting on the other side. "But I don't thing they're about to let me walk out of here."  
  
Pete turned to Lex now, making the older mad aware of exactly why he was needed there. "Let me see what I can do," Lex smirked and made his way over to the orderly.

* * *

The new research grant that LuthorCorp had donated to Belle Reve ensured that Cyrus got a temporary release pass for the next couple of hours. "What time does he have to be back?" Pete asked Lex as they, Cyrus in tow, climbed back into the limo.  
  
"Before the next shift begins," Lex checked his Rolex. "What time is their shift change?"  
  
"Three," Cyrus answered, fiddling with the mini-fridge.  
  
"That's only a couple of hours," Pete checked his watch as well. He turned to Cyrus. "How long do you need?"  
  
Cyrus shrugged. "Not long," he turned back to the fridge and proceeded to ignore them. Until, "Oh Fresca! Can I have this?"  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow. "Help yourself," he told them. Cyrus immediately grabbed the drink, as well as several chocolate bars.  
  
"They're hard to come by," he explained. "In there... I guess you'd know that though."  
  
Lex tried not to scowl and Pete averted his eyes, afraid of his reaction. He was used to being taunted though, at least in the past, and chose to ignore the weird kid until they arrived at the hospital.

* * *

Jonathan and Martha were understandably surprised to see Cyrus there, but they seemed to be aware of his abilities. Lex was beginning to think that he was the only one who hadn't known.  
  
"Are you sure he can help Chloe?" Lex asked Pete while Martha was warmly greeting Cyrus. Not that he was concerned about the money he'd put out to get Cyrus out of Belle Reve, taking a large risk sneaking a patient out like that, but rather he didn't want everyone to get their hopes up for nothing.  
  
"He healed a broken neck last year," Pete told him.  
  
Lex nodded. 'Proof enough,' he thought happily. "Are you ready?" he asked Cyrus.  
  
"Yes," the weird kid answered blandly. Lex and Pete led Cyrus to Chloe's room, the Kent's closely behind them. They all passed the guards and slipped inside. Once Jonathan made sure the door was closed...  
  
Chloe lay peacefully in bed, the heart monitor resonating the occasional beep, and her chest rising rhythmically. Lex couldn't imagine anyone being able to revive her, but then, Pete seemed so sure...  
  
The sound of four people breathing in suspense filled the room. Cyrus stepped up beside Chloe's bed. He put his hands, palms down, on Chloe's chest, over her heart. Lex stared in awe as Cyrus contorted his face, looking like he was in pain, and a warm gold glow started to spread out from where his hands were. The gold light spread over her body; down the burns on her arms, across her back, to the cut on her cheek.  
  
Cyrus seemed to be struggling, his body beginning to quake, as the light grew brighter. Before Lex could express his concern, the light faded quickly, and then vanished completely. There was no sound while Cyrus slowly pulled his hands away from her body, his eyes locked on Chloe's face while the rest of them watched eagerly.  
  
Suddenly, Chloe's eyes shot open and the room filled with simultaneous gasps of surprise. Lex allowed a large smile to spread across his face at the sight of her.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Closer

**Chapter 5/Closer  
**

_A/N: This will be the last chapter of Revival. It's kinda short. Episodes 2 and 3 won't be terribly long, but 4 will be. The next two are mostly fillerish stuff until the fourth (2 and 3 are already written and I'm working on 4). SPOILERS: Clark will probably be back in the fifth, and expect some Lana in part four. Enjoy! :0)_

_

* * *

_Chloe groaned miserably and jabbed at the off button on her remote. There was nothing on TV except for the occasional newscast about her miraculous revival. The hospital spokespeople had gone on record admitting that they had no idea what had happened to cure Chloe, but that she had been given a clean bill of health.  
  
'You'd think that they would let me get out of here then,' Chloe laid back in her bed morosely. 'Not that I have anywhere to go.' While she'd been sick, Chloe was ashamed to admit that she hadn't really given that much thought to her father; most of her waking hours had been spent trying to ignore the physical pain that she'd been in. Now that she was better...  
  
The doctors had removed her bandages, IV, and all of the monitors surrounding her. They had made her stay for a couple of days to be monitored, in case she had a relapse; Chloe knew that that wouldn't happen. They wouldn't believe her explanation for how her immune system managed to suddenly repair itself, how the burnt tissues had healed perfectly, or how her circulatory system had become better than ever.  
  
All she could think about now was her father; where he was, if he was okay, did he feel any pain... She missed him desperately and had no idea what she was supposed to do now that he was gone. The lump in her throat began to grow at the very thought, and when someone knocked on her door she was grateful for the distraction. "Come in," Chloe forced the lump away, determined not to cry.  
  
Lex opened the door, struggling slightly with the enormous flower arrangement in his arms. "They told me that you could have flowers now," he explained as he set the arrangement down on a table. "I may have gone a little overboard."  
  
"They're great," Chloe assured him, reaching out to run her fingers over the velvety petals of a purplish lily. "I love them, thanks."  
  
Lex sat down in an empty chair beside her bed. "Any word on when you'll be getting out of here?" he asked her. Chloe nodded, fully recognizing his attempt to distract her with meaningless small talk.  
  
"Dr. Kim is saying probably tomorrow," she told him, now toying with a white orchid. "As long as my condition doesn't worsen of course."  
  
Lex smirked. "That probably won't be happening," he echoed her earlier thoughts. Chloe peered intently into the flowers.  
  
"Lex? Can I ask you something?" Chloe toyed with the purple flower again. Coincidentally it was the same color as the shirt he wore under his black suit jacket.  
  
"Of course," he replied, his tone easy but the look on his face betraying his wariness. Probably expecting an intrusive question about him or his company.  
  
"If you were me," she realized how absurd that sounded. "Well okay, maybe not actually me; but if it were up to you ... not that it is—"  
  
"Chloe," Lex raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Right," she sighed and tore her eyes away from the flowers to meet his. "What do I do now?"  
  
He looked uncomfortable and seemed to watch her with a mix of pity, and maybe a little guilt, shining in those clear blue eyes. "What do you_ want_ to do?" he asked her.  
  
"What I want doesn't really matter," Chloe added bitterly, knowing that she couldn't get the only thing she wanted now.  
  
"Sure it does."  
  
She averted her eyes. "Seriously Les," she took a deep breath. "What am I supposed to do? I can't go home... not that I really want to. Mrs. Kent offered to let me stay with them."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you told them no," Lex prompted her. Chloe wasn't sure if he'd understand.  
  
"Clark's not there," she sighed. "I wish he was here now, but he's not."  
  
"And you don't want to be a burden?" Lex finished, not really asking though. Apparently he did understand. "For the record though, you wouldn't be. They'd love to have you."  
  
"I'm not looking for replacement parents Lex," she told him, a small bitter smile spreading across her pale face. "I'm not a Kent. I love them but... I don't look good in flannel." She didn't want to say it, but the Kent farm was probably the farthest from Metropolis that you could get. She was a city girl at heart.  
  
"No, you don't strike me as the Green Acres type," Lex nodded. She looked to him expectantly, begging for some kind of answer to questions she didn't quite know. To make her feel better, let her know what to do. "I'm not sure what you need me to tell you Chloe," he admitted. He looked pained having to say it.  
  
She blinked several times and looked away. "Me neither," she whispered brokenly, and Lex felt his heart clench. He remembered how it had felt, when someone you loved that much was taken from you. "Looks like we have something in common then."

End.

* * *

_Next time on Smallville:  
  
Chloe looks up at the familiar house in front of her and freezes, the rain pouring down on her in waves and clinging to her hair, soaking her sweater...  
  
Pete grabs Chloe by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "This isn't your fault!" he tells her forcefully...  
  
Lex shows Chloe a large and richly decorated bedroom in the mansion..."I knew you felt guilty Lex but..." ... "I promised to protect you and I failed"...  
  
Standing in Clark's loft, Pete pulls Chloe into a tight hug as sobs wrack her body... _


End file.
